In the industrial manufacture of furniture it is required that fittings and in particular hinges can be mounted easily and quickly with a good and tight fit. Conventional fastening screws, even those provided with dowels, cannot satisfy this requirement, because the screws must be screwed in with several turns until they have a tight fit, which is complicated and time-consuming even when motor-driven screw drivers are used.
In a fastening element of the above-mentioned type known from the DE-GM G 87 17 482.0 the dowel-shaped sleeves are urged into pre-drilled holes such that they are firmly anchored therein. The through holes of the sleeves are provided with undercut steps, with which hammer-like cross members of the pins are in locking engagement. This known fastening element provides for a fast assembly. But the pre-assembled sleeves can only be anchored sufficiently by urging them into the pre-drilled holes, when close manufacturing tolerances are observed. In addition, pre-assembled sleeves are frequently undesired, as they are also mounted at points which are not required.